Heroes and Heirs
Characters Avalanche Judgment Amber Terrain The Prophecy 7 dragons will rise, 7 dragons will fight, '' ''To end the second war, Started by the night. From the frozen north, an avalanche bearing a crown. From deep in the mud, a hero shall ooze. From the rainforest dark, royal '''j'udgment comes.'' Falling as rain, flawless scales'.'' From the desert warm, rising from the terrain. From the ocean blue, a marine guardian. From the mountains high, an amber sky. Prologue A dragon was waiting in the twilight. Coyote. The only dragonet of Moon and Qibli. He gazed out at the sun, sinking into the sea. His dark gold scales glimmered softly. Down on the beach below the cliff where he stood, was a small festival. His parents were down there, weaving between the stalls. But he stood on the cliff, waiting for his friends. Crystal and Owl. The daughters of Winter and Kinkajou. They're identical iridescent pink scales fit right in with the hues of the dusk sky. They landed on either side of him. And Peacemaker. An older dragon and a friend of their parents. He grinned as the four of them sat on the cliff above the Desert Festival. They sat in silence, waiting. Finally, Coyote stood with a sigh. He smiled. "Let's head down---" He was cut off as he fell onto the stone, clutching his head. The shock was written all over Peacemaker's snout. Crystal and Owl gave each other looks of horror. Coyote trembled before the words spilled from his mouth. ''"7 dragons will rise,'' ''7 dragons will fight, '' To end the second war,' 'Started by the night.' 'From the frozen north, an avalanche bearing a crown.' 'From deep in the mud, a hero shall ooze.' 'From the rainforest dark, royal judgment comes.' 'Falling as rain, flawless scales.' 'From the desert warm, rising from the terrain.' 'From the ocean blue, a marine guardian.' 'From the mountains high, an amber sky."' He shook his head to clear it. They stood in silence. "Just great. Another prophecy." Qibli said flatly. He and Moon sat on the cliff in front of them. ''Another..? Chapter One A Hundred Years Later... Avalanche, as usual, had her snout in a book. Her indigo eyes scanned the page through her glasses. Being a princess, she had access to the biggest library in the Ice Kingdom. Right now she was reading about the NightWing Exodus. She couldn't believe it. NightWings ruled by a RainWing? "Princess?" Avalanche turned her head. A servant was standing in the doorway, head bowed. She already knew what was up. "The NightWings are here. Your mother requests your presence in the throne room." He murmured. Avalanche sighed. Her mother and the queen of the NightWing were signing a treaty. Something about trade routes. It was all very boring for the eldest princess. "Coming." Avalanche folded the corner of the book so she could find her page again, and set it down. She headed straight to her mother's throne room. "Mother. Queen Annihilation." The NightWing queen's name always made Avalanche nervous. There was a young dragonet, a little younger than Avalanche, by Annihilation's side. She wore a small diadem inlaid with rubies. This must be one of the princesses. "Ah. Annihilation, this is my elder daughter, Avalanche. Avalanche, this is Queen Annihilation, and her middle daughter, Judgement." Avalanche's mother, Queen Hyemate, gave a flourish with her wing. Judgment gave Avalanche a small wave. Avalanche nodded, pushing her glasses up just a bit and going to stand beside her mother. "So. We are in agreement of our trade route?" Hyemate asked, tilting her head. Annihilation rubbed her talons together. "Actually, there is one more thing I need to do..." Annihilation growled. She suddenly dropped into a battle pose. "MOTHER NO!" Judgment cried out, reaching for her mother. It all happened to fast. There was a blur of motion, a scream, and the sickening snapping of bones. Hyemate lay draped across her throne, neck broken and mangled. The blue of IceWing blood was already staining the ice. And it was all over Annihilation's claws. Avalanche stared in horror at her mother's corpse. What had...why..? She was suddenly being dragged away by Judgment as guards attacked Annihilation. She was pulled to an empty hall, though she could hear the sounds of the battle. Avalanche buried her head in her talons, trying to process what had just happened. Mother is dead... but that means... oh, nononononono... Suddenly, another NightWing came out of nowhere. "Ravage!" Judgment cried as the larger wings wrapped around them. "Go. Hide. It's not safe for either of you here." The oldest NightWing princess said. Then, she took Judgment's diadem in her claws and whispered a spell. There was a lurch, and then both Avalanche and Judgment were sprawled in a grassy clearing. Avalanche felt around for her glasses. She didn't even get her claws around them before she passed out. Chapter Two Amber growled from the shade under the tree. The other dragonets were running around the valley, messing around. She played with her necklace, running her claws over the jasper stones. One of the younger dragonets on the field trip started towards her. She gave him a glare, then reached into her book bag and pulled out a red cover bound book about SkyWing firescale dragons. The most note-worthy firescale SkyWing in history is Peril, a dragoness that was an important part of ending the infamous War of SandWing----'' Just then, a pebble arched through the air and hit Amber square between the eyes. She snapped her head up with a snarl, a familiar Boreal SkyWIng dragonet grinning back. "What do you want?" Amber asked, wrinkling her nose at him. Gemini smirked, plucking up another pebble. "I want you to put down the book." He replied, tail lashing. Amber glanced down at her book, then back up at the young male. "And if I don't?" She replied, making to return to reading. Gemini threw the next pebble at her. Quick as a flash, Amber shoved the book in her bag, slung it around her neck, and took off. Gemini only had time to yelp before she was soaring down the valley. It wasn't long before the valley dropped off into a forest. ''I'll find a quiet place to read. I should have an hour before the field trip starts packing up for the next location. Amber circled, considering different parts of the forest. Then she saw a clearing with dragons in it. She turned away, blinked, and circled back around. White and black. Either RainWings or a NightWing and an IceWing. Either way, not in their kingdoms. Amber hovered, examining them. As much as she didn't like other dragons, she should at the very least check on them. She swooped down, landing quietly in the trees nearby. They were both dragonets and both females. The IceWing was unconscious, and the NightWing was wearing... a crown? A royal NightWing out here, with an IceWing? This wasn't adding up. "Avalanche? Great, out cold." The NightWing then mumbled something, looking up at the sky. She appeared to be contemplating something. Amber crouched on the branch and leaped off into the clearing. The NightWing whipped around, looking ready to fight. Amber spread her wings to show she meant no harm. "Who are you?!" The NightWing hissed. Amber frowned. "I could ask you the same thing." She countered. The NightWing glared at her before calming down. She stood straight, frowning. "Princess Judgement. This is Princess Avalanche." Judgment nodded to Avalanche, still out cold on the ground. Amber tilted her head, checking her memory. Both five. Avalanche is the older daughter of Queen Hyemate, Judgement the middle of Queen Annihilation. ''Amber nodded. She returned her focus to Judgement, who was watching Avalanche. "Why are you two out here? In the Sky Kingdom?" Amber asked, brushing her claws across her necklace. Judgment turned back to her, drooping. "Don't be surprised if there's suddenly a Night-Ice war over one queen murdering the other on her own palace. Queen Hyemate is dead, and the blood is on my mother's claws." The NightWing princess murmured the last bit, staring down at her talons. Amber blinked in surprise, then remembered the way the throne was passed down on the chance a queen died outside of a challenge. "Shouldn't she," Amber pointed her tail at Avalanche. "Be back at the ice palace then? The throne is passed down to the oldest capable princess if the queen dies outside a challenge." Judgment wrinkled her nose. "If my mother has her way, there won't '''be' a princess. The other princess is probably dead by now if the guards didn't stop her. And any female eggs will be smashed if she gets to the hatchery." The NightWing looked back at Avalanche. "And the IceWings will need a queen... So now we're here." Amber stared at the young white dragonet. She blinked, then came to a conclusion. "You need a place to stay, right?" Judgment nodded slowly. "My aunt would have no problem with two princess's staying with us." Amber offered. Judgment shrugged. "Not like we really have a choice. Can you carry her?" Judgment plucked a pair of silver glasses from the grass as Amber wriggled Avalanche onto her back. The royal IceWing was surprisingly light. "Alright. Follow me, please. Oh, and by the way, my name is Amber." Amber lead Judgement up into the air, then north towards her home--- and the capital. Chapter Three Being blind was a hassle. When Terrain had first wandered the SandWing palace, he had gotten stuck in the dungeons. The musty smell, the dragons yelling at him, the uneven ground... He wondered why his mother had kept him around. A blind dragon, especially a male, was rather expendable. Yet here he was, with his mother and aunt, in the SkyWing capital for the SkyWing queen's hatching day celebration. They had arrived late last night and were now having breakfast with Queen Empyreal. His mother, Queen Xerophilous, and Empyreal were deep in discussion about the eggs in the SandWing royal hatchery. Empyreal herself had three sons and two daughters and was an elderly dragoness. Terrain softly ran his claws across the table, inhaling the scents of cooked eggs and boar. He tilted his head as his aunt, Atacama, joined the conversation. Soon it turned to Terrain, of course. "Let's hope these two don't end up with something wrong with them, like this one, eh?" Empyreal asked. Terrain bit down on a bit of boar, frowning. "Yes. I suppose clutch one was a bit of a mess." Xerophilous admitted. Terrain had never seen his mother, but his siblings said she was quite a pretty dragoness. His sister Gravel said their mother's scales were a pale yellow, with diamond-shaped black patterns. "What happened to the other one again?" Empyreal asked. It sounded like she was munching on an egg while speaking. Terrain quietly nudged his aunt with his wing, tilting his head towards where he guessed was a window. "Came out a runt," Xerophilous responded, pausing to eat something. Atacama brushed her wing against Terrain's. Empyreal made a weird noise in her throat. "I think me and Terrain are full." Atacama jumped in, rising from her seat. "We might go get some fresh air before the activities start." Atacama gently helped Terrain up, before resting one claw on his shoulder. "The morning market should still be going," Empyreal said in a thoughtful tone. "You could go explore there. I hear there are some MudWing selling something you could only get from a swamp." There was a shuffling sound. "Would you like some guards to accompany you?" "Thank you, your majesty, but I think we will be fine. Come Terrain." Atacama turned, brushing her tail against Terrain's wing as a guide. They made their way to a window and took flight. Terrain's aunt used her wing to lead him down to where he assumed the market was. He stuck close to Atacama. He could hear dragons yelling and bargaining. He could smell all sorts of foods. Category:Content (Drawkill Dragon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)